imperial_republic_of_instreafandomcom-20200213-history
History
Start of Instrea On the 14th of September, 1643, The Kingdom of Instrea was first established. Back then the Kingdom at the time was a very different place and there was a different leadership. Civil War First Revolution On the 19th of February 1784, The Instrean people would rise up from the Kingdom and start a revolution. This revolution would fail with the military of the king crushing them. Second Revolution On the 15th of November, the people would rise again with the revolution winning with a compromise, The king refused to give up with him holding the most powerful fort in Instrea, Fort Vandalf, he refused to exit and the revolutionary army would not enter due to high defences and high casualties on their side if they were to enter. Compromise The King eventually agreed to have a compromise with a constitutional monarchy, he would still rule but there would be a senate and oversight set up. However, the King would eventually die with no heirs and a new monarchic family would come into play, The Gouse family. End of the Kingdom On the year 1834, the Kingdom of Instrea would become the Empire of Instrea and then later the current name, "The Imperial Republic of Instrea" Senate also decided with this decision to make a new Governmental Leader called Chancellor. The Assassination of the Emperess On the 16th of October, 1874, The leading monarch, Empress Inggouso was assassinated after looking at a cheese factory in the capital. Her assassins were never caught. Many people at the time blamed the Bongdo Family for the murder however some now believe that the army was responsible. After it the current Emperor, Emperor Inggouse was crowned. He was only 12 when he was made the Emperor. Many people also blame the Emperor for the murder however it is understood that there is no evidence for this suspect. The Rise of the Emperor Inggouse The Emperorers coronation was on the 20th of October, 1874, and he has remained the Emperor ever since. Pre-Death of Emperor Inggouse 1939, are days of war. Europe is at war. And to many people, so is Instrea, but not officially. Instrea continued to grow and prosper. Death of Emperor Inggouse of Instrea On the 12th of April 1942, Instrean Longest Raining Emperor suddenly died of unknown causes. This caused the Instrean currency and stock market to collapse, a new government with a new supreme emperor, the Former-Emperor's son, Decduck, Head of the CSS and Chief Field Marshal became Emperor Collapse The new Instrean Government had failed to fix the country and with that, the Supreme Emperor abdicated with the country in ruins from riots. Last Speech On the 21st of October 1942, the Imperial Oversight of the Imperial Republic of Instrea, declared in parliament: "This morning, I decided, along with my advisors, to officially disovle the Instrean Parliment and Imperial Senate, therefore the Instrean Imperial Parliament and Instrean Imperial Senate, under the my Oversightal Powers laid out in the Instrean Constitution, I offically disovle the Instrean Imperial Parliament and Imperial Instrea Senate." Invading Soviet Forces __NONEWSECTIONLINK__